The Hunt
by KazaraEmily
Summary: Short after his aunt was gone, Tyler phased into a werewolf. Totally unaware of what is going to happen, he meets a young boy, who turns out to be a werewolf too. He joins Sam's pack and stumbles into a life that he never thought could ever exist. Together with Jacob and the other boys, he finds out about imprinting, losing love and finding one. *Full summary in author's note!*


_Authors note: hello people, this is my second fanfic, and I'm sorry for not finishing the first one.. I started this fanfic a couple of months ago and I'm liking this one more than "Second Chance". But I will continue writing on it, because my friend forces me to. Don't worry, I'll continue!_

_So about this story, I'm sorry if it isn't what you expected it to be, but I had to post this on fanfic so I can get your opinions. This is a story on its own, and has nothing to do with twilight. However, there will be some clear hints to the story, as it is Fanfiction and not FictionPress._

_It is about the life in The Pack, and I have written it in the p.o.v of my self-created character. I'm really sorry if it isn't what you expected it to be._

_I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I made, so Tyler and Ayla. Twilight and all the other characters belong to Stephanie Meyer._

_So.. I hope you enjoy reading this!_

_**Summary: Short after his aunt was gone, Tyler phased into a werewolf. Totally unaware of what is going to happen, he meets a young boy, who turns out to be a werewolf too. He joins Sam's pack and stumbles into a life that he never thought could ever exist. Together with Jacob and the other boys, he finds out about imprinting, losing love and finding one. The only thing left to discover is what had happened to his aunt.**_

**Epilogue**

**Ayla's p.o.v**

I sat on the beach, admiring the sun. There were children playing, their parents laying in the sand, trying to get some sun. I was also, the only difference was that I was long after tanned.

Well, let me first introduce myself. My name is Ayla, but most of my friends call me A. I am 21 years old and I love writing. I live in a small town, known as Forks, in a small house with my nephew Tyler, my dog T and my turtle JJ. My parents died when I was 18 and I don't have any brothers or sisters.

I miss my parents very badly. I know that they died because of me, it always has been my fault… If I only hadn't been that stupid. I'm sure they would be alive. If I just hadn't-

"Auntie A!" Tyler interrupted my thoughts. The ball he was playing with rolled over to my towel. I stood up, picked up the ball and threw it back to him. He smiled and thanked me. I returned his smile and got lost in my thoughts again.

I love the summer. It makes everything brighten up, and it becomes warmer. I felt the sun tickling my skin. Hmm, yes.. I love the summer. I grabbed my camera and made some pictures of Tyler and the other kids. I thought about the time when we lost our parents. It was my fault, of course. I can't get over it. Anyways, there were only him and me, so I had to take care of him.. A kind of, ehm, pay off for what I had done. I became his foster parent and after the agreement expired, I fought for full custody in front of a judge. I thanked God more than just once that I had won the case. In the time that I took care of him, we became very close.

I sighed as I saw him play football with the other children. He grew up so fast. He was only 13 years now, but he looked like 16. It could be the bloodlines. He is in his puberty and absolutely turning into a man now. His golden-blonde hair became more golden and his usual greyish eyes became a bright green. Many girls have flirted with him, but he never really seemed interested. He is really handsome… If he wasn't my nephew, or even that young, I would totally try.

I looked at my watch to see that it was past 4. The sun had begun to set and it was getting cooler. The cool breeze of wind coming from the sea made me shiver. I took my jacket and put it on. "Tyler, come on! We have to go!" I put the bottle of water and the sunblock in a bag and folded up the towels. Tyler had walked over and started packing the towels into another bag. "Hey aunt A, we should do this more often you know… Visit the beach. I mean, what is summer vacation for, right?" I smiled at him. We drove all the way down here, a journey of 4 hours, to enjoy a warm day on the beach. "Yeah, well if you drive, I have no problem with that." He poked me in the stomach and smiled. I sticked my tongue out to him and grabbed the bag. When I dug in my purse to find the car keys, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Tyler, pulling me in a tight hug. "I love you aunt A." I smiled, but realised he couldn't see it. "I love you too, Ty. Now let go of me and pick up that bag over there." I said, nodding at the bag with the towels in it. He is getting strong… Maybe the time will come soon. I smiled by the thought and continued searching for the keys. Once I found them, we walked over to the car. Tyler threw the bag with the towels on the back seat and sat next to me in the car. The whole way home we made plans for the rest of the summer and talked and laughed.

When we drove into the driveway of our beautiful (not) house, we were laughing about something the man on the radio had said. I took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. Tyler grabbed the two bags off the back seat before I even managed to get out of the car completely. "You're getting fast, young man." I said, with a smirk on my face. I'm now sure the time will come soon. I'm excited. I want to explain him everything and talk to him about important stuff. Seems like I won't need the basement. "Or you are getting old aunt A." We both laughed and walked up to the front door.

Before I had the keys in the key hole of the door, I knew something was terribly wrong. The flowers on the porch were withered, although they were in full bloom when we left. There was a storm coming up also. Everything is dark, the clouds a threatening black and it started to rain. I froze when I heard something fall in the hallway of the house. It took only seconds for me to realise what was happening and as quick as I could I turned around and grabbed Tyler by his wrist. I pulled him towards the car and gave him the keys. "Aunt A, what's wrong? Why are we going back?" I saw fear flashing through his eyes. "No time, get in, now!" I yelled at him. The front door flew open and I saw the person who ruined my life standing in the opening. Tears welling up in my eyes. Please, I begged, please, spare Tyler.

As the weather got worse by every second, I stood there, staring, hoping, begging. It wasn't possible that this would end well. I looked away from the man, to Tyler. He was ready to get in the car, but he didn't. he stood there, frozen, just like me. I wanted him safe. I wanted him alive. I wanted him to survive. So I did what everyone would do for their loved ones; I let him go. "Ty," I yelled, "Tyler! Get in the car and drive as fast as you can! And remember, never come back, ever!"

Okay, time for me to explain a little bit. We had run for 'him' a long time. At least, I had, and I took Tyler with me. I had fled, hoping 'he' would never find us. I got away the first time, but it was impossible that I would get away now. But there is a chance that I can save Tyler. I had prepared for this moment. I taught him how to drive and told him about the basement. In the basement he would find a little wooden box, where I put all I knew and all my memories in. there would also be a letter to him. In that letter stood all the instructions for him when I would be gone. I had hoped he'd never use it, but today he would. At least, he would one of these days. I told him that the basement was important, and no matter what, he had to go down there for me, but most important, for his own sake. He had to figure it out by himself. I can't be there for him anymore. And he had to know the truth, because he deserved it. I hope he got my hint of 'never coming back'. I couldn't say it out loud as 'he' would hear it.

I saw Tyler hesitating. He looked me questioning in the eyes. He said something, but the wind was so strong and the rain was making so much noise that I couldn't hear him. I could read his lips, however, and he formed the words 'get in', but I shook my head. "Go!" I yelled at him, and I hoped that he had heard me. I looked at the spot where the man stood and he grinned at her. I knew what he thought, but I didn't care. Tyler still stood there, with the car door opened and ready to go. I couldn't go with him. 'He' would follow us and kill us both. If I stayed, Tyler would survive and I would be killed. I know I'm going to die. And I'm not afraid. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. Tyler looked at me for a few seconds and I saw the tears in his eyes. He formed the words 'I love you' and I felt tears falling from my eyes. He got in the car, and drove away. As I stood there, crying, I whispered "I love you too, Ty.."

I cried and cried, it felt like ages, but it must have been a few minutes. I've lost him.. I've lost Tyler. But he needs this. I need this. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Oh Ayla, don't cry, my dear. I hate to see you this way. You know I can't stand it if you cry. It breaks my heart.." I stared at him with pure hatred and disgust. "You don't even have a heart, Christian." I spat at him. The words came out like fire, but at the same time they were cool as ice. I shook his hand off my shoulder and turned around, walking towards the house and I went inside. I headed to the kitchen, to get some ice water. When I saw something lay on the floor I froze. It looked lifeless and sad. I walked towards it and sank to the floor when I saw it was T. I started crying again and bowed over him. Suddenly, Christian was standing in front of me and looked down at me. "I'm sorry Ayla. I was hunting in the area, when I smelled you. I went directly over here, but only found the dog. I hadn't eaten yet…" I looked at him with anger and disgust. He sucked all the blood out of my dog! "You make me sick, Christian, you know that? Please go out of my way so I can puke." He didn't move. "Come on Ayla, you loved that part of me. I know you don't want me to go. Deep down you want me as much as I want you, admit it. Please Ayla, come back with me… I love you." I frowned. "No! go away!" He shook his head. "Ayla, Ayla… I'll give you one last chance to get back with me, or no one will ever be with you. I swear to God, I will kill you if I have to." Yeah, I was afraid of that. Either way, he will turn me or kill me. Thinking of both being killed and being turned sends me shivers down my spine.

Okay, well I think there is something more to explain. I think it has become clear that I dated Christian, and also that he is a vampire. Well, let me tell you my story.

When I was 17, I dated a handsome young guy called Christian. His eyes had a beautiful caramel golden colour. His hair was a light brown and was all shiny and soft. He was 18 and lived alone in a huge mansion a little bit out of the town, near the woods. He was very rich and had everything he ever wanted. We were together for a while and I noticed something strange on him. I found out he was a vampire, but that didn't bother me. In fact, I even liked him more. Of course I was shocked at first, but I was happy with him and I moved in with him. My parents weren't so fond of him, but I convinced them that he was a good guy and I was in love with him. Somehow, they knew he was a vampire and they didn't like that at all.

After a few months, Christian asked me to marry him. I said no, of course, I mean… I was just 18 by then. I found out he was planning on turning me at the wedding and I got furious. I didn't even get the chance to decide what I wanted to be. So our relationship got more complicated by every week. I was constantly irritated by him, and he always got angry at me for closing up and after a while I decided it had been long enough and broke up with him. I moved in with my parents again, and he got furious. He tried everything to get me back and I tried everything to forget him.

One day, we had a family bonfire and celebrated the tribe's newest members. Oh yeah, should have told you I live in a wolves tribe. That's why my parents knew about the true being of Christian. Anyways, we were happily barbequing with the family and the tribe, when suddenly Christian shows up with a lot of other vampires. It was a fight like hell on earth, but most of the wolves weren't fully trained and they lost the battle against the vampires. They killed everyone, but I could grab Tyler and some of the other kids. The vampires got the children and killed them all. Suddenly I was attacked by a vampire and everything fell black.

I woke up in an empty warehouse and heard a little kid cry. When I found the kid, I saw it was Tyler, rolled up in a ball against the cool and hard corner walls of the room. Tyler saved me. Tyler saved me and himself, while I was unconscious, for some vampires. Vampires, for God's sake! I ran away with Tyler as far as I could and settled here in Forks. I still am surprised that a small kid like Tyler could get an almost grown woman and himself save for vampires, and not a few, but a very big group of vampires. Well, what can I say.. Tyler is a child full of surprises.

Yeah, now you know my little secret. And it bothers me. Not that you know my secret, but my secret in particular. I feel like it is my fault. I mean, I was the one who got involved with a vampire. The tribe and the elders had nothing to do with it, and still they died because of my stupidity.

A comfortable, deep voice brought me back to reality. I realised I was still in the hallway with T and Christian. "Ayla, do I see this right? Or am I dreaming? Are you really considering this? I knew it. I knew we are made for each other. Come here." He thought my silence was a confirmation of my love for him. He misunderstood, but I didn't get the chance to explain. He walked over in vampire speed and hugged me. I couldn't fight it, because 1. he is too strong and 2. my body wouldn't cooperate. I just stood there in his arms, thinking about Tyler. Where would he be? I hope he is safe. I need to get me and Christian out of here. He might come back any time.

Suddenly, I felt a sting in my neck. My eyes widened when I realised what was going on. Christian is biting me! Damn it, I was too busy with myself, again… I tried to push him away, but it was of no use fighting him. He was too strong and held me in a firm grip. My sight got unclear and I felt dizzy. Am I going to die? Am I dying, here in Christian's arms, thinking about Tyler? Or am I going to be a monster? Is he turning me into a bloodsucking parasite? Too many questions and only one simple answer; wait.

The last thing I saw and heard, were Tyler's eyes. His beautiful smile, and his gorgeous voice, telling me that he loves me. Then, everything fell black.


End file.
